Backstory drabble
by Sylmae Talila
Summary: Meet Chessarra Mae'iryn, your typical neutral evil drow wizard


This isn't really a story so much as a drabble attempt at some random backstory facts for my newest NWN2 character, Chessarra Mae'iryn. My first playthrough was with a randomly made character without much thought given to her class, backstory, etc. So this time I planned to rectify that, and the fruits of my labor was Chessarra Mae'iryn, a female neutral evil drow wizard (who's going to multiclass into rogue and then hit arcane trickster prestige class, but anyway). These were just some thoughts and dribble I typed up about her and her views on the village she lives in as well as some people in it (not complete, mostly because I got tired). I may or may not use some of these paragraphs in the story for her (if I even manage to work on that).

So enjoy listening to her more or less complain about how West Harbor sucks. She's a very petulant child.

* * *

Chessarra hated West Harbor. The people were all boring farmers, no one interested her nor could even hope to carry on an intelligent conversation with her about anything beyond wheat fields or the like. Her brilliant mind was wasted on this place, and she could almost feel her brain shriveling with every passing year that she was stuck in this place. The only person who kept her from going completely insane for lack of intelligence was her master, Tarmas. And even he was a poor excuse for a conversational companion. Still, he assisted her in learning more of her beloved magic, and loaned her his many, if limited, collection of arcane tomes, historical texts, and anatomical studies. All she had to pay for these two things was simply listening to and obeying the instructions and lessons of the town wizard. A small price to pay, she thought, as much as she despises being told what to do.

Most of her life was spent in the top room of the small house she shared with her father Daeghun Farlong. No, not father. Foster father. And a rather cold and distant foster father at that. He was more a simple guardian to her than any kind of parental figure. Though that didn't seem to bother her much anymore. When she was younger, she had longed for some kind of fatherly affection, but after having not received it for so long, Chessarra had stopped seeking it, and instead began to slowly shrink into a hermit-like existence within the small bedroom that was given to her. It wasn't so bad. She had plenty of privacy due to Daeghun's distance, and the room was cozy and quiet. So long as she remembered to come down for breakfast and dinner, she could be left to her own devices. She had few responsibilities in the Farlong house.

The town's one advantage about being small and tight-knit was that she didn't face the prejudice of being a drow, like most of Faerun. While she did sometimes feel out of place, her skin black and hair blue-white amid the humans with their pale skin and brown or blonde hairs, she tried to see it as another reason why she was above everyone in West Harbor, why she was meant for greater things. The books she borrowed from Tarmas had educated her on her race, or as well as a biased account could educate her. Drow were from the Underdark, and were known to be cruel and evil creatures who pillaged and raped and murdered. Most of Faerun feared them, and any drow who lived on the surface were subject to that fear, the prejudice that followed their skin, the hostility. Chessarra was lucky in this, as she had not only resided in this village for at least 96 years, but had the "protection", as it was, of her foster father. And as much as she wished to escape from this tiny, insignificant little town, she knew she would likely have less trouble here than anywhere else. Still, it did not diminish her desire to escape this place as soon as she felt able.

These two buffoons she reluctantly called friends, Amie and Bevil, were one of the few reasons she couldn't spend all her days alone in peace with her books and her magic. She had met them when they were younger, and she had helped them with a few chores out of some strange pang of kindness. Since then, they had refused to leave her alone, despite her best attempts to seem bored with them whenever they dragged her out for something. Amie at least was a budding mage, so Chessarra could try to have a semi-intelligent conversation with her at times, but she was no Tarmas, and even Tarmas wasn't the kind of intellectual she wanted. Bevil was just a lumbering idiot, good for nothing but cleaning stables. The fact he was a part of the "militia" of this tiny place was laughable. Chessarra certainly wouldn't ever willingly put her life in his hands.


End file.
